


We are not broken

by HopeFic



Series: Into the Apocalypse: Stories about Life and Death [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está ubicado justo en el final de la quinta temporada. Aaron y Daryl traen a una superviviente a Alexandría SZ pero tiene una peculiaridad y mucha historia que contar.</p><p>Tened en cuenta que fue escrito antes de que saliese la sexta temporada, por lo que los datos no coincidirán con esta ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie se espera una comité de bienvenida así... Ni una recién llegada tan "especial"

— No, eso no es posible. He visto levantarse a todos los que mueren, estás mintiendo—sencillamente es inconcebible, piensa mientras le dedica una mirada furibunda a Daryl.

— ¡A la mierda! No os he pedido ayuda, fuisteis vosotros los que me trajisteis aquí. Me da igual vuestro puñetero grupo—ese pequeño cuerpo escupía las palabras como dardos. El policía cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra.

— Perfecto. No hay problemas, te daremos provisiones para un día y…

— No, si pudo salir de ese puto hospital sin que la matasen y ya sabemos que esa escoria es de gatillo fácil—los ojos del cazador se achican y la chica que caminaba en círculos se acerca de nuevo— Tienes que saber algo más.

— Mira, me da igual tu puto problema como si crees que soy Satán hecho mujer pero…— empieza a arremangarse la manga de su camisa izquierda — No estoy ni estaré nunca con ellos.

Anteriormente ese brazo fue un tatuaje hasta la muñeca tipo Yakuza, sin embargo eso es ya un vago recuerdo. La piel está llena de cortes, pinchazos y suturas mal hechas, decenas de ellas.

— No sé por qué cojones no me torné en un caminante cuando ese hijo de puta me mordió—se gira hacia el menor de los Dixon—Que por si tienes dudas—se agacha y desata los cordones de su bota derecha—Lo hizo justo aquí—en cuanto se levanta el calcetín y el pantalón, aparece una hendidura donde debería estar la suave curva de su tobillo—No me convertí en una mierda—mira desafiante a los hombres antes de taparse de nuevo — Ojalá me hubiese muerto en ese puto momento. Así que si crees que lo peor que puede pasarme es estar sola en el bosque perseguida por caminantes—sus ojos se dirigen a Rick—porque no me dejáis entrar en vuestro club, no tenéis ni puta idea de lo que pueden hacerte esos cabrones de los creéis que soy topo. ¡Qué os jodan!—la chica da un zapatazo para colocarse bien la bota y ven su espalda alejarse.

 

—0—

 

— ¿A dónde coño vas?— nota como se tensa, sorprendida.

— No te importa—masculla, emprendiendo la marcha.

— No puedes salir de aquí ahora—Rick frena su avance, interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿Por? — coloca los brazos en jarra.

— Porque pones en peligro la seguridad del grupo.

— No quedábamos en que no tenía espíritu de animadora—responde sarcástica.

— Me importa una mierda lo que dije, no puedes salir.

 

—0—

 

— No podemos contarles a nadie que es inmune—los hombres se entienden con una mirada y continúan la ronda, tras dejar a la chica avanzar ante ellos.

— ¡Tú!—se vuelve con cara de disgusto.

— ¿Vas a seguir apuntándome con eso?—señala con el mentón a la ballesta.

— ¿Vas a intentar pegarme otra patada de karate?

— No era karate sino krav magá, cazador.

— Bajad la voz y Daryl — le hace una señal con la mano, solicitando que se guarde la ballesta — Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— D

— ¿D?—Dixon se guarda el arma en la espalda, apoyándose en la camioneta y suelta una carcajada que parece un chasquido.

— Deborah—resopla—Deborah Miller.

— ¿De dónde eres?

— ¿Importa?

— No hace falta, ya nos lo contó a Aaron y a mí—gruñe Daryl hacia la oreja de Rick.

— Quiero escuchárselo a ella—le contradice el policía.

— Vivía en Los Ángeles, era tatuadora y me encantaban los gatos.

— ¿Encantaban?—pregunta curioso, alzando las cejas.

— Antes me gustaban—se aclara la garganta — Pero tras el apocalipsis, me comí unos cuantos—percibe con el rabillo del ojo la media sonrisa del trampero.

 

—0—

 

No recordaba cuándo se había desatado la locura pero sí el último trabajo que hizo: una chica preciosa, pelirroja, vestida al estilo pin-up y que quería completar su colección de tatuajes horror con un zombie de aspecto bobino masticando un cerebro de un color verde fosforito.

La chica aguantó bien el dolor tras la veteranía de los 15 tatuajes anteriores y pudo acabar en dos sesiones de dos horas. Ambas quedaron contentas y esa tarde, Debs se fue a casa ignorando de nuevo los chismes sobre una enfermedad contagiosa.

Al día siguiente, no pudo salir de casa. Los coches colapsaban cualquier calle de la ciudad y se instauró el estado de excepción.

Había escuchado los primeros rumores mientras disfrutaba de las dos semanas de vacaciones en casa de sus padres, al otro lado del charco, no obstante pensó que sólo se trataría de un par de freaks montándose su particular película.

Ver la cara de Norman a la vuelta le hizo reconsiderarlo por un momento, sin embargo su viejo amigo no pensaba irse de LA por algo que el ejército acabaría controlando tarde o temprano, según sus palabras de marine veterano.

Así que sus preocupaciones volaron en el mismo momento en el que se subió a la Harley y abandonaron el LAX.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Cuántos caminantes has matado?

— Muchos.

— ¿Cuántas personas has matado?

— No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Cuántas personas has matado?—repite el alguacil.

— Define personas—la tela que envuelve sus manos hace ruido al contraer los dedos en puños.

— Vivos—ataja Daryl.

— No los suficientes.

— ¿Por qué?

No contesta inmediatamente, flexionando y contrayendo las falanges con parsimonia.

— Porque ya no eran personas aunque lo parecieran.

Se alejan un par de pasos, manteniendo a la chica a una distancia prudente que les permitiese contrarrestar cualquier posible ataque. Ya había demostrado antes su rapidez y fuerza con el menor de los Dixon, el cual lucía un moretón en el mentón y cojeaba un poco tras su “encuentro”.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?

— Tiene huevos, ¿confías en ella?

— Si de verdad es capaz de sobrevivir a la mordida de un caminante—Daryl acerca la cara a la de Rick sin dejar de vigilar a la mujer— es valiosa.

— ¿Crees que dice la verdad?

El cazador busca los ojos oscuros de la mujer, la cual permanece con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras patea una piedra.

— Es una mentira demasiado estúpida para inventársela y parece una chica lista.

— Bueno, Eugene…

— Ya—mordisquea la piel de su dedo pulgar alrededor de la uña—Cuando Aaron y yo la encontramos se las arreglaba muy bien. Él opinaba que tenía la mirada de una superviviente de verdad y que no parecía mala persona.

— ¿Y tú?

Vuelve a fijar la vista en ella y siente lo mismo que cuando cruzó su mirada con la suya antes de acabar tendido en el suelo.

— Cuando nos acercamos por primera vez me hizo una llave y tiró a Aaron de un golpe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Huyó durante cuatro días hasta que se quedó atrapada en medio del paso de una manada y la rescatamos.

— No me has contestado, Daryl, ¿crees que podemos confiar en ella?

Ella soporta su análisis, facilitándole las cosas al rastreador. Conoce esa mirada, la veía en el espejo cuando se afeitaba.

— Creo que si de verdad se hubiese querido marchar, ninguno de nosotros podría haberla detenido sin disparar.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Vivías sola en Los Ángeles?

— Soy hija única. Mis padres residen, si siguen con vida, en Europa.

— ¿Cuándo los vistes por última vez?—la mujer levanta la vista de su tarea de afilar su espada.

— Volví unos días antes de que se empezasen a comunicar las recomendaciones de viajar hacia los centros.

— Entiendo—Michonne ensaya un par de cortes en el aire— ¿Y cómo has llegado a Washington? —Deborah baja la vista y desata una de las vendas que cubren sus manos. La envuelve de nuevo, con fuerza, protegiendo sus nudillos y atándola en la muñeca tras dos pasadas. Terminado el trabajo, desanuda la otra—De acuerdo, todos tenemos secretos.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Qué tal estás? Lamento que esto ya no se parezca a las fotos.

Le cae bien pero no puede permitirse bajar la guardia, no puede confiar en los vivos. Finge que no ha escuchado a Aaron y agarra con fuerza el mango del hacha. No tarda en oír las desagradables respiraciones y gruñidos de aquellos que fueron algo y ya no son.

 

—0—

 

Corre, siente los latidos de su corazón martilleándole en las sienes. Busca a su compañero o algún atisbo de él: su coleta blanca a media espalda, su chaleco de cuero, sus puños americanos,… Quiere gritar pero eso sólo alertaría a los mordedores de su posición.

La noche está tan jodidamente oscura que no existen sombras que puedan ayudarla. Sus piernas intensifican el ritmo, sorteando troncos y piedras.

Él no puede escapar a esa velocidad, ¡Dios Santo!, tiene casi sesenta años y una orgullosa barriga que siempre tapaba la hebilla de águila de su cinturón.

Se para de repente y gira sobre sus talones. No puede dejarle atrás, él le ha salvado la vida demasiadas veces.

En un momento la oscuridad le devuelve la cacofonía de al menos una decena de caminantes, los percibe en sus oídos antes de verlos, lanzando bocados al aire.

Les golpea con la lanza, asesta patadas y puñetazos sin embargo se levantan una y otra vez.

No puede ver a Norman, no le escucha, se siente… Se siente tan…

 

— ¡Hey, hey, despierta!

Sus manos se clavan en los brazos que la sujetan antes de abrir los ojos. El instinto de acercar y golpear se congela al conectar con la mirada fiera de ojos azules del rastreador.

— Fuera lo que fuera, no era real—la suelta sin quejarse por las marcas de uña que ha dejado en sus antebrazos. No tiembla aunque ve el terror empañando sus ojos y le provoca ese pellizco en el estómago, el del instinto diciéndole que no se equivocaba.

— No—emite, reincorporándose—Ya no.

No le pregunta si está bien, únicamente la observa y utiliza las palabras mínimas y necesarias. Del grupo es el más enigmático, el que sigue yendo más a su rollo y aunque el sentido común (y su padre, si sigue vivo) le pondría rápidamente la etiqueta de “no es de fiar”, a ella le es mucho más fácil estar a su lado que al de cualquiera de los otros.

Se levanta, doliéndose de la rodilla y antes de que Deborah pueda musitar una disculpa, le tira su manta y sigue con la guardia.

Se arrebuja en la manta extra y se hace la dormida aunque sabe que hoy verá el amanecer sin cerrar de nuevo los párpados.

 

—0—

 

— La chica nueva—gruñe para que continúe al tiempo que sigue revisando sus flechas—no ha contribuido con nada desde que ha llegado.

— Mató unos cuantos cabrones antes de que saliésemos de Alexandría.

— Bueno, todos lo hicimos. Eso no es contribuir.

— ¿Ahm, no?

— Es supervivencia, si no se defiende, muere.

— Le salvó el culo a Aaron—ella disimula mal una sonrisa—Para, Carol.

— Bien—tose y se recompone—Sólo me pregunto qué puede aportar al grupo además de otra boca que alimentar—con un gesto de la mano, le pide silencio—Y defenderse con un hacha—se ríe de manera cínica—Si ni sabe disparar.

— ¿Cómo lo tienes tan claro?

— No tenía un arma y la que le dimos, aún no ha salido de su funda.

Coloca cuatro saetas en el almacenamiento frontal de la ballesta y mete el resto en la bolsa. Su amiga le ofrece una mano para levantarse y la acepta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué?

— Me vas a decir por qué Rick la ha aceptado en el grupo.

Evalúa a Carol. Confía en ella como en pocos pero la conoce, sabe que no hace preguntas inocentes y aunque se vale excepcionalmente bien por sí misma, también la ha visto cometer errores. Como todos. Como él mismo.

— Pregúntaselo a él.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Hey, tú! Ven.

Deborah mira a Maggie.

— Dámelo, ya me ocupo yo—le arrebata el cazo donde filtraban el agua—Ve.

— ¿Estoy obligada?—le pregunta a la chica y el silbido de Daryl, ya casi en la linde del campamento, junto con el asentimiento de la hija de Hershel la ponen en marcha.

Camina unos diez minutos, siempre tras él aunque el terreno se encuentra despejado, limpiaron ese área al asentarse allí dos días antes. Sube dos dedos a la altura del hombro y se detienen. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acciona la ballesta y una ardilla queda clavada al tronco.

— Pobrecilla—susurra y el cazador se vuelve hacia ella con esa mirada de hastío que suele tener cuando no está en tensión, las poquísimas veces que eso sucede. De dos zancadas se planta ante su pieza y la guarda en el bolso.

— Vamos—la insta, señalando con la cabeza a la izquierda y caminan hasta que se abre un pequeño claro. Deja la ballesta apoyada en una roca y del bolso saca dos latas vacías de judías.

Deborah no habla, preguntándose qué es lo que pretende hasta que coloca ambos recipientes sobre una roca más alta a unos seis pasos de ella.

— Creía que sabiendo disparar con eso—echa una mirada significativa al arco automático—sabrías hacerlo con cualquier otra cosa.

— No es para mí.

— Sé disparar—lo capta.

— Perfecto, quiero verlo—le abre la mano y sitúa en ella una pistola con silenciador.

— ¿No te fías de mi palabra?

— No.

— Sé tirar, Daryl—intenta devolverle el arma pero él se retira dos pasos.

— Ok, hazlo—cruza las manos ante el pecho y ladea el cuerpo para poder ver a la vez a la chica y a las dianas improvisadas.

La cambia de mano, calibrando el peso del metal. Siente las primeras gotas de sudor frío bajándole por la columna vertebral, desde las cervicales hasta la cinturilla del pantalón.

El corazón le palpita cada vez más veloz y la boca se le seca. Apunta a las latas con esfuerzo, sus brazos están entumecidos de repente.

 _“Piensa que lo estás tocando con los dedos, como si las manos saliesen de tus ojos y lo agarrasen”._ Otro escalofrío. “ _Y una vez lo sientas en la yema de los dedos, aprieta el gatillo”._ La presión el pecho, quiere correr, ocultarse. _“No temas el momento, cielo”._ Perderse para llorar en soledad.

Daryl la despoja del arma y ella aún tarda unos segundos en bajar los brazos. Sus iris azules se clavan en sus ojos como si pudiesen leer lo que pasa por su mente y quiere golpearle. Pegarle hasta que salga de su campo de visión y no vuelva a acercarse a ella nunca más.

— ¿Quién?—su voz parece un graznido y aunque sabe que está incómoda, ni parpadea. Es como uno de esos ciervos que se quedan helados cuando ven a un depredador y parecen frágiles… Y que siempre te pueden embestir si te despistas.

— ¿Qué?—apenas le sale la pregunta.

— ¿A quién tuviste que disparar la última vez que lo hiciste?

Como una oleada chocando tras sus ojos, las lágrimas los presionan.

— Yo no…—balbucea y se siente miserable porque está a punto de romperse tras todo lo que ha vivido. Si ha soportado la soledad, al Grady Memorial, a los caminantes,…, sin dolerse, no puede caer ahora.

— Sí, ¿quién era? ¿Un familiar? ¿Tu novio? ¿Un amigo?

Se sienta en el suelo, vencida. Él sigue contemplándola desde su altura, convencido ya de su primera sensación;  cuando la vio enfrentándose a ellos en el bosque. Era una persona sin alma, consumida por la pena y animada por la rabia dejándose llevar, a la deriva de un mundo que le había dejado de importar.

Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía porque era lo que él había cultivado en su interior desde pequeño.

— Era mi ángel de la guarda… y lo maté.

— ¿Le mordieron?

— Y yo lo maté.

— ¡Hey! Chica.

— Yo le maté.

— Deborah.

— Y yo le maté.

— ¡Hey! Debs

Pero no atendía a razones, se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Dudó un momento, caminando de un lado a otro, esperando a que se calmase y al ver que seguía llorando y repitiendo su particular mantra, se acuclilló a su espalda y; no sin reservas, la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ni se inmutó. Se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo hacia sí, su espalda en su pecho. Le sorprendió su poca resistencia, apenas la del peso de su cuerpo al ser alzado.

Percibía su propia incomodidad, la avidez por levantarse y hacer algo, lo que fuera. Que ella le hablase o que le golpease, que mostrase la misma personalidad rotunda que había expresado en lo que llevaba en el grupo.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y Deborah seguía inmersa en su propia pena. Ya no lloraba pero seguía sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Las manos del cazador la sujetaban por los codos y así habrían permanecido varias horas más de no sobresaltarse por un crujido. Daryl se puso en pie a una velocidad vertiginosa, ya en posición de ataque con la ballesta, y su único movimiento fue seguirle con los ojos.

— Menos mal. Estaba preocupada—al ver a Carol, Deborah apoyó las palmas en la tierra, estrujó sendos puñados de la misma y se levantó.

— Debs—pronunció el trampero antes de que se internase en la maleza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada—respondió, siguiéndola. Carol hizo el ademán de unirse pero el menor de los Dixon la frenó con el brazo—Vuelve al campamento.

— Va a caer la noche, Daryl, no me pienso ir sin ti.

— ¿Temes andar sola por el bosque?—la camisa beige de Deborah sale de su campo visual y se pone nervioso—Vuelve ya.

— Iré contigo—Carol se adelanta al menor de los Dixon y ante su terquedad, sólo resopla y andan tras sus huellas.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Se ha esfumado?

— Eso parece.

La mujer cruza los brazos frente al pecho, rodando su rifle a la cadera. Examina a Daryl, no se traga que alguien en el estado en el que parecía estar se ocupe de borrar sus huellas. Por alguna razón, él no quiere encontrarla.

— Está bien. ¿Volvemos? Apenas hay luz.

Se miran, sabe que si la halla con Carol va a ponerla contra las cuerdas para descubrir que la ha hecho merecedora de un puesto en la “familia”. Y por cómo cree que es Deborah, eso no va a funcionar bien.

— Ve tú delante.

— De acuerdo—dibuja una sonrisa—Pero no te pienso tener la cena caliente preparada si tardas demasiado—le da la espalda y un silbido la hace girarse, justo para recibir un pequeño bulto lanzado al vuelo.

— Mi contribución.

Carol introduce la ardilla en su bolsa y cuando levanta la vista, él ya ha desaparecido.

 

—0—

 

— Habéis pasado cuatro veces por aquí, ¿no querías verme?

Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol lo suficientemente tupida como para esconderla. En la primera ocasión no le pasó desapercibida los arañazos de las botas en la corteza del árbol y en la segunda, vislumbró parte de sus vaqueros. Hizo dos intentos más, esperando una acción por su parte que no llegó.

— Podrías haber dicho algo.

— Sí, podría—mantiene la vista al frente.

— ¿Volvemos?

Tras esperar un tiempo de cortesía sin respuesta, el cazador se pone la ballesta a la espalda y escala hasta la rama contigua.

— No voy a contarte qué ocurrió, Daryl.

— ¡A la mierda! No te lo he preguntado—con bastante cuidado, tras cerciorarse de que la rama aguanta de largo su peso, estira las piernas y apoya la espalda en el tronco.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?—se quita una astilla de los dedos y le mira de reojo. Él se toma su tiempo y ella no se siente en posición de apurarle. De nuevo, se instaura un tipo de paz que sólo le ocurre cerca de él.

No se tiene que preocupar de lo que hace o deja de hacer, de lo que dice o deja de decir, simplemente puede estar. Se centra en sus pobres pantalones vaqueros, los cuales se han roto tantas veces a la altura de las rodillas que no existe remiendo que pueda salvarlos.

— Nunca dejamos a los nuestros atrás—mira en otra dirección, como si no hubiese articulado la frase y no fuese nada con él. Enlaza las manos a la altura de la nuca mientras mordisquea una hoja.

El sol cae tiñendo el cielo de naranjas y rojos, regalándole un matiz rosáceo a las dos o tres nubes que navegan por el horizonte. El aire huele a lluvia, seguramente al oeste, así que si se mantiene el viento como tarde al alba les lloverá. Tendrán que reforzar el campamento.

— No quiero volver.

Se mueve y se sienta de lado, frente a ella, con las piernas colgando.

— ¿Por qué?

— No soy una jugadora de equipo—copia su posición y sus zapatos chocan en el vacío.

— Yo tampoco.

— ¡Venga ya!—se echa a reír y al escucharse, se tapa la boca con una mano y se vuelve pálida y callada. Está desconcertada, aprecia, como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde la última vez que manifestase algo cercano a la alegría.

— No se me da bien estar en grupo pero ellos son casi mi familia. Estoy al lado de personas por las que merece la pena luchar—escupe la hoja—Si he sobrevivido tanto tiempo es por ellos.

— No te creo—intenta recomponerse para poder bajar del árbol—Tienes conocimientos y habilidades de sobra para subsistir.

— Quizás—le pasa la ballesta al vuelo, luego apoya los brazos en la rama y se escurre hasta que su cuerpo queda pendiente en el aire. Apenas un salto de ocho pies, calcula. Aterriza en el suelo con algo de dolor en la rodilla lastimada y le hace señas para que le tire el arco—Pero sin ellos no tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Venga, déjala!—le susurra sobre su hombro.

— Dile hola a tu cena.

— No puede ser bueno comerse algo tan mono.

— ¿Mono? Pero si comías gatos.

Se mantienen la mirada a ver quién es el primero en mandar a la mierda al otro. En los pocos ratos tranquilos que tienen, Daryl pasa mucho tiempo con Deborah. A ella le gusta rastrear y buscar comida, aunque cree que es su forma de sentirse útil y que así el resto respete sus característicos silencios.

Va hacia la presa, arranca la flecha y se la pasa a su dueño. Mira al pequeño roedor con lástima mientras acaricia su suave pelaje.

— Puedes quedártela como mascota si quieres.

— Ja, ja, ja—ríe con sarcasmo y la introduce en su mochila.

Daryl coloca el dedo índice sobre los labios y se agacha, ella le imita. Sus dedos dan rápidamente con la empuñadura del machete.

El primero de los caminantes hace aparición a unos cuatro brazos de distancia y Deborah flexiona las rodillas para saltar sobre él. Dixon echa un brazo hacia ella y le ordena con los ojos que se mantenga quieta.

— Apenas serán tres más—le susurra y él la agarra por la muñeca con fuerza.

— Espera.

Cuatro más siguen la trayectoria del primero y a esos, unos diez. Escuchan más pisadas acercándose. Daryl retrocede y aprieta su cara contra el oído de la chica.

— Sube a ese árbol de allá, yo te cubro.

—No, ¿estás tonto?—un caminante levanta la cabeza en su dirección. Deborah se acerca hasta casi hablarle sobre los labios—Me quedo contigo—él niega con un gesto—Y me da igual lo que digas.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Qué os pasado chicos?

— Unos 25, en el bosque.

— ¿Estáis bien?—Michonne los examina de arriba abajo con la pequeña linterna e intenta adivinar entre la sangre y los restos de vísceras, alguna herida.

— Sí—responde la chica, abandonado su mochila en el suelo y dejándose caer a su lado. Rick se dirige a Daryl sin palabras.

— Vendrán más.

— Tenemos que movernos.

—Sí.

 

—0—

 

—El coche te servirá de poco, las carreteras están colapsadas—histérica en su huida no había percibido el sonido de la Harley de Norman—Además, llevas demasiadas cosas.

Su pequeño utilitario está hasta arriba de bolsas y maletas: su ropa, maquillaje, comida, discos, libros e incluso, una estantería embalada que no le dio tiempo de montar.

— Vamos—palmea la parte trasera de su asiento y Deborah duda ante su piso y su coche—Tienes que salir de aquí, Debbie.

— Pero—boquea sin poder abandonar sus posesiones.

— Coge una mochila, ya buscaremos lo demás en el camino.

Abre la bolsa del gimnasio donde había colocado cosmética y ropa interior y la vacía sobre el asiento delantero. A puñados, mete un par de vestidos, dos pares de zapatos, cinco sujetadores, cinco bragas, un número indeterminado de calcetines y dos jerséis.  También uno de los neceseres de maquillaje y la manta forrada donde guarda su máquina de tatuar y las agujas.

— ¿Te ayudo?—le grita desde la moto.

— No, no, ya está—de la parte trasera del coche, saca una de las bolsas de comida y mete lo que puede entre una de las alforjas de la Harley y el poco espacio que queda entre su mochila y su bandolera.

Cuando arrancó y vio su casa, la paz del vecindario le hizo soñar con que todo era una broma y que esa noche dormiría en su querida cama.

El sonido de los helicópteros acentuó esa impresión irreal.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Te duele?

— No es nada—le tira de la chaqueta y logra soltar una manga.

— Enséñamelo—ella intenta ponérsela de nuevo pero el dolor se lo impide, facilitando que Daryl de un nuevo jalón, la despoje del abrigo.

— No es nada.

Las manos del hombre apenas habían rozado la parte de atrás de su camisa cuando se retorció en un ágil movimiento para inmovilizarlas… y gritar de dolor.

— ¡Joder, Debs!—se zafa de la pinza de la mujer y le saca la camisa remetida en el pantalón—Te has caído sobre esa mierda de rocas, quédate quieta.

— No, ya me curaré cuando…

— ¿En la espalda?—chasquea la lengua—¿Tú sola?—no quiere pasarse de la raya pero ha visto las piedras cubiertas de sangre real, la roja de color vivo y no la del caminante que se le echó encima y la derribó. Siente la ansiedad, quiere asegurarse de que no es nada grave, que no perderá a alguien hoy.

Dos puntos de sangre manchan la tela a mitad de la espalda y al retirarla se queda sobrecogido.

— Pero…— sus manos descubren más piel y rasgan la blusa—Esto—traga grueso, sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo de Deborah bajo la palma de sus manos— ¿El Grady?

— En parte—Daryl roza con sus dedos la gran cicatriz diagonal, reabierta en algunas partes ahora, que baja desde el cierre de su sostén hasta perderse en la cadera—Eso fue después.

Al igual que sus brazos, su espalda parece una vidriera: tatuajes de colores traspasados por pequeños cortes, no muy profundos, que crean un entramado, roto del todo por la enorme cicatriz.

Respira superficialmente y agarra los puños de su camisa para soportarlo. Es él, lleva meses (o en lo que diablos se mida el tiempo ahora) confiando en el trampero. La falta de reacción por su parte sólo la hace sentir más vulnerable pero si intenta taparse, volverá el enorme latigazo de dolor, así que se rinde.

Él se retira unos pasos y coloca la ballesta y el bolso en el suelo. A continuación, Deborah ve caer el chaleco, la chaqueta y la camisa de cuadros.

— Quieta—advierte ante el giro de sus pies.

Quedándose sólo en la camiseta interior, desgaja del todo la camisa de Deborah.

—Quítatela—siente el corazón acelerado y la piel de gallina, no de frío sino de miedo—Y dámela—accede y en unos segundos escucha los rasgueos y le pasa dos anchas tiras de tela—Asegúralas—ella se las devuelve y le da otras dos vueltas más, hasta anudarlas bajo sus axilas, aprovechando el sujetador como seguro. Luego le tiende su camisa, dándole la espalda— ¿Puedes vestirte?

— Sí, gracias—murmura y se queja en cuanto intenta introducir el otro brazo—No.

De no estar tan lleno de mugre, se adivinaría su rubor. No es que no haya visto o estado con una mujer antes pero… Le pasa el brazo con delicadeza por la manga, intentando no mirar más que lo cubierto por la tela. En cuanto puede, la suelta como si le quemase y recoge la chaqueta de la chica del suelo.

— ¿Puedes?—pregunta igual de azorada, señalando al abrigo. Daryl la viste, algo más relajado con la camisa abotonada, y luego se coloca su propia ropa.

Vuelven al lugar de encuentro en silencio, él siempre en la retaguardia, cuidando de que no se dañe aún más. Todavía en alerta, sabe de sobra que la diferencia entre que algo vaya bien y mal radica en un jodido segundo.

Examina su forma de caminar o si mueve de manera anormal el brazo en todo momento, alternando la mirada a su alrededor para detectar cualquier amenaza. A un par de yardas de llegar, rompe el mutismo conjunto.

— Hay que limpiar esa herida, se lo diré a Carol.

— No—se vuelve rápido y siente el tirón bajo las improvisadas vendas—Nadie va a curarme, ya me las ingeniaré con algo.

— No puedes ni vestirte, Debs.

— No pienso…

— Se te infectará como no lo…

— Bueno, que sea así—le interrumpe.

— ¡Joder, mujer!

— Es que no lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo—aunque le saca una cabeza, se enfrenta a él. Por su experiencia, tiene que dolerle subir el mentón y estirar la columna.

Porque él si lo comprende.

No quiere que nadie le pregunte sobre ellas, mientras no las vean no existirán y así podrá olvidarse de lo que la originaron. O de quién.

— ¡Vale!—alza las palmas de las manos ante ella, en señal de acato. Ve la sorpresa en sus ojos, esperando una lucha más larga— ¿Me pedirás ayuda si la necesitas?—pregunta conciliador.

— Eso te va hará sentir violento—responde sin añadir que lo será para ambos. De todas maneras, tiene la certeza de que ella sola no va a poder limpiar una herida a mitad de la espalda. Es humanamente imposible.

Él gruñe, estando de acuerdo.

 

—0—

 

— Caminas raro, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Nada, un tirón en la espalda. Un mal movimiento.

— Pues intenta descansar.

Carl se marcha, no sin antes tocarse el ala del sombrero. Esa señal de viejo caballero sureño la hace sonreír y busca a Maggie y a los demás para ayudarles a preparar la comida.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Por qué hacia la costa Este?

— Antes de que todo esto nos explotase en la cara, un amigo marine aún en activo me dijo que era verdaderamente gordo; que estaba ocurriendo a lo largo de todo el país—rebaña el fondo de la lata de conservas—Y me indicó que pillase las cosas indispensables y que fuese con él, a Quantico, con otros reservistas.

— ¿Piensas que estarán mejor allí?

— Estoy seguro, pequeña.

— ¿Se lo contaste a tus hijos?

— Ryan decidió marchar a Texas y Dean se unirá a nosotros allá cuando deje a su novia en Nebraska.

Le cede parte de su comida y aunque primero la rechaza, acaba introduciendo la cuchara.

— Pues tendremos que robar algo más de gasolina.

Norman ríe sin importarle si así llama la atención de los caminantes. Un hombre que todo lo hacía así, al máximo.

Se había casado dos veces y había perdido a sus esposas. La primera en un accidente de coche, a la segunda se la llevó un cáncer de mama. Sus hijos; ambos del primer matrimonio, lo tenían como a un loco. El marine que presumía con casarse después de los 60 con una jovencita. Por eso, cuando Norman entró en la tienda donde trabajaba Deborah para sumar un tatuaje más, tardó muy poco en rondarla.

Nunca pasó nada entre ellos. Simplemente, eran muy buenos amigos. Norman la trataba más como a una hija que como a una mujer. Con ese punto de rebeldía sempiterno, incitándola a vivir, a querer, a disfrutar.

Era su padre en el exilio, su amigo impensable en las juergas y su confesor. Su enorme ángel de la guarda.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Oh, qué detalle!—roza con los dedos la etiqueta de la botella.

— Para.

— ¿Lo voy a necesitar?

— Quizás lo necesite yo como no te quedes quieta—aparta el vidrio fuera del alcance de sus brazos.

— Es que no me siento muy cómoda así.

— ¿De veras? ¿Tendría que haberte traído unas flores?—el whisky se torna rojo al sumergir el pañuelo—La herida está limpia pero no está de más asegurarse—con la otra punta del trozo de tela empapada en agua, refresca los laterales de la cicatriz. Escucha un siseo— ¿Te duele?

No obtiene respuesta.

Las pequeñas marcas se repiten sin patrón por toda la espalda. Se asemejan a los cortes que provoca una cuchilla de afeitar. Los menos son profundos y fueron suturados. Como en todas las curas, sus ojos acaban en la mariposa ahora partida en dos, donde arranca el gran corte. Un único tajo, por la espalda y buscando el daño, no la muerte.

Se queda con el pañuelo suspendido en el aire, preguntándose qué le ocurrió y por qué alguien dejó que ocurriese.

Sabe que está tras ella porque le llega el calor que irradia y escucha su respiración, se anuda la camiseta y se vuelve. Sus miradas conectan.

— No puedo explicarte sólo lo de las marcas sin abrir heridas que me duelen mucho más que esas—siempre le mira así, sin cortapisas.

— Lo entiendo.

— Ya. Está bien la empatía, no hace falta…

— Debs, lo comprendo—da por terminada la “consulta de enfermería” y se levanta para sacarse de espaldas el chaleco y la camisa.

Primero se fija en los tatuajes, algo que no le sorprende nada del hombre que pudo ser antes. Luego se da cuenta de lo que realmente le ha querido decir.

Su espalda está llena de marcas, cortes, cicatrices, huellas de distintos tiempos. Se yergue y sus manos bailan por su piel, sin rozarle. Marcas de cigarrillos apagados contra él, algo punzante y alargado en varios lugares como hechas por la hebilla de un cinturón. Un pequeño bulto anómalo en la parte media gana su atención y lo acaricia con la punta de los dedos.

— Apuesto que esto te rompió una costilla—da un respingo involuntario, incómodo, pero decide permanecer así aunque le cueste. Sabe que ella necesita esto.

— Tres.

— ¿Quién?

— Mi padre.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo?—sus dedos recorren las distintas heridas, notando la diferencia entre lo dañado y lo sano.

— Hasta que me largué con mi hermano.

— Pero…—titubea sin saber verbalizar lo que siente. Daryl gira en sus dedos, quedando sus palmas apoyadas en su pecho por un breve momento. Él se distancia y recoge su ropa con la cabeza gacha.

— Nadie de aquí sabe esto, salvo tú.

— ¿Es un intercambio entonces?

— No—se abotona la camisa negra sin mangas.

— No lo entiendo.

— Salgamos de aquí, nos hemos detenido demasiado y tenemos que llenar las botellas de agua—la ayuda a tapar de nuevo las heridas y no vuelven a hablar salvo para la tarea encomendada.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Qué tal estás, Deborah?

— Dime Deb o Debbie o como quieras, Rick. Deborah sólo me llamaba mi padre—le da el último restregón al pantalón antes de empezar a escurrirlo torciéndolo entre sus manos.

— Deb, puedes dejar tu ropa con la de los demás, hacemos turnos para lavarla.

— Lo sé.

— Pero no lo haces—levanta las cejas y él se acuclilla a su lado—Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo—mira hacia la ropa—Cuando termines.

 

—0—


	2. Trial Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca fue fácil convivir... ni antes ni después del Apocalipsis
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________
> 
> TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí ;)

—0—

 

Un poco de charla sin sustancia hasta que se apartan del grupo.

— Hay algo a lo que le doy vueltas.

— Di.

— ¿Cómo estás segura de que eres inmune?

El policía parece calmado aunque sabe por experiencia que puede pasar de ser frío como el hielo a reaccionar de la manera más visceral imaginable. Cree que es un buen hombre, no obstante le debe más lealtad por Daryl que por sí misma. Si Dixon lo piensa, ella lo apoya porque es en el trampero en la persona viva que más confía en toda la jodida tierra.

A decir verdad, tampoco es que tuviese muchas alternativas.

— Me mordieron, me sacaron un pedazo, lo viste—afirma—Estaba sola con un—tantea la palabra—tipo y aunque le rogué que me dejase, me cuidó. Entré en un estado de fiebre, nauseas, delirios,… Realmente creí que me moría.

— Ya lo hemos visto aquí. ¿Qué pasó luego?

— Abrí los ojos una mañana y ya se había ido. Me sentía bien, me dolían cada uno de los huesos pero sin problemas.

— Y ese tipo, ¿no te administró nada?

Cariño, fortaleza y nobleza, piensa—Estábamos en medio de un puto bosque y salimos huyendo. Salvo dos mochilas con ropa y algunas latas vacías, no teníamos nada.

—Quizás te administró algo, Deb, piensa—el alguacil camina en círculos, impaciente. Ella siente la tentación de cerrarse.

— Lo siento Rick, sólo agua mal filtrada y algunas nueces.

—No puede…

—Lo sé. Es de locos, lo sé—mueve sus manos apelando a la calma—He visto morir y levantarse a mucha gente, Rick. Siempre los observo porque me encantaría pensar que hay más gente como yo.

— Tal vez ese caminante no fuese…—mira a ambos lados y se levanta la camiseta hasta justo el pecho. Se le acelera el corazón cuando ve la marca perfecta de una fila de dientes cruzada por una cicatriz.

— Hubo gente que pensó como tú y quisieron hacer pruebas—saca el brazo izquierdo de la manga y le señala el interior de la parte superior. Es más pequeña y parece suturada con más delicadeza, sin embargo se adivina el mordisco.

El alguacil se acerca y cubre la marca con la mano. Advierte las numerosas heridas que ve en el lateral de su cuerpo pero no dice nada.

— ¿Y?—traga grueso.

— Siempre igual. Dolor, fiebre durante dos o tres días y finalmente, abro los ojos como si me despertase de una pesadilla—se coloca bien la camisa y le obliga a apartar la mano.

— Están mejor curadas, ¿fueron también antes de que te capturase la gente del Grady?—le mira y siente pena, como si que no conectase los hechos le convirtiese en un niño inocente. Se cubre de pesimismo, de desconfianza y es posible que no haya una persona que quiera creer más en la bondad del mundo que Rick Grimmes.

— ¿Quiénes creen que me acercaban a los caminantes para que me atacasen? ¿O los que me sacaban sangre hasta que me desmayaba para buscar una cura? ¿O…?—podría seguir hablando, contarlo todo de una vez, sacarlo y aligerar su carga pero ve su cara y decide parar.

Siente el fuego que se propaga desde su estómago a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Piensa irremediablemente en Beth, en lo que pudo sufrir allí dentro. En el sonido de la detonación, en su cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Por qué?—vuelve la cara y mira al suelo en un intento de calmarse.

— ¿Por qué a qué?

— ¿Por qué te dejaron salir?

— Porque estaban convencidos que volvería.

— Eso es inconcebible, si te hacían…

— Escapé una vez, Rick—recuerda la huida, las personas que amablemente le ayudaron en el edificio, las buenas gentes que compartieron sus tiendas de campaña y su comida hasta que habló demasiado—Y volví al Grady. ¿Por qué no lo haría de nuevo?

— Es demencial—articula, alucinado. Ella asiente con un gesto y se ajusta la chaqueta.

— ¿Quieres saber algo más?

— Todo, estaría bien.

— No.

— Ya.

Se aguantan la mirada. Calcula si es conveniente presionarla. Se ha integrado bien en el grupo, a su manera: ayuda a Daryl con la caza, busca suministros, tiene buena puntería y es extraordinariamente ágil. Y valiente. No deja a nadie atrás y no teme pelear sólo con sus puños y piernas. En un momento creyó que la historia que le había contado de su vida antes de que el mundo se fuese a la mierda, era una mentira. No parecía una chica acomodada de Los Ángeles sino una superviviente nata.

Ahora intuía que todo lo que le había relatado era verdad.

— No le diré nada a nadie.

— Contaba con ello—le dedica una sonrisa fugaz a sabiendas de que el grupo no tiene demasiados secretos.

 

—0—

 

— No has opinado.

— ¿Ehm?—se asegura de que la mochila esté bien sujeta a su espalda mientras arranca la moto.

— Ayer.

Encoge los hombros, toma asiento tras él y se agarra a su cintura. Han esquilmado las poblaciones cercanas y se han visto obligados a inspeccionar más allá. Daryl y Debs se presentaron voluntarios para ser la avanzadilla cuando los recién llegados comentaron que veinte millas al norte conocieron un pueblo con pinta de no haber sido saqueado.

Rick los tiene vigilados pero ha aceptado a la pareja. Debs no sabe qué pensar, de hecho, ni le interesa analizar qué intenciones tienen o cómo le gustan las tortitas. Para ella son potenciales depredadores pero, claro, eso no lo va a decir en público.

Ella llegó de esa manera. Aaron y Daryl la persiguieron y la “salvaron” de morir. Se pregunta si algún día entenderán que no quería ser rescatada.

La frescura de la brisa de la mañana es vigorizante aunque ante sus ojos se sucedan las figuras de caminantes alertados por el rugido del motor.

 

—0—

 

— ¿No has pensado nunca en sacarte la licencia de moto?

— ¡Tschss! Calla, Dean—ella ríe y da un largo trago a su cerveza—Debbie no necesita aprender, me tiene de chófer.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda llamarte mamá, Deb?

La barriga de Norman se agita con sus risotadas. Como cada tercer domingo del mes, allí están todos celebrando una barbacoa en el jardín de su casa de las afueras de Pasadena.

Su hijo Ryan y la esposa de éste, Rose, estiran el mantel de cuadros, con cuidado de no desestabilizar a la mujer que con sus siete meses de embarazo puede caerse por un soplido.

Ese tiempo está tan lejos que parece vivido por otra persona. Todos muertos o desaparecidos, que en un mundo tan horrible como el actual, significa lo mismo.

De hecho, ella es un organismo que respira por azar.

 

—0—

 

— Habla.

— Tengo una lata de albóndigas y creo que eso de ahí abajo son sobres de sopa. ¿Y tú?—rebusca bajo una estantería volcada.

— ¿Fumas?

— No.

— Dos cajetillas de tabaco y una Coca-Cola light—Deborah ríe para sus adentros y se pone de pie.

— ¿Y si hubiese dicho que sí?—ya ha abierto el precinto y se pone un cigarrillo en los labios.

— Entonces supongo que dos cajetillas y una Coca-Cola light—le ofrece y ella rehúsa con un gesto— ¿Qué hay en la lista?

Debbie busca en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón “nuevo”, un Levis 501 que probablemente vivió los 70 vistiendo a un hombre mucho más alto que ella. Había roto con el cuchillo el bajo y se deshilachaban peligrosamente hasta enseñar la parte alta de sus botas militares. Le pasa el trozo de papel y él lo coge con cuidado de no quemarlo.

— Ok.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Nada para Jud?

— Llegamos tarde del cine y el súper cerró, ¿te lo puedes creer?—Daryl coloca la bolsa de basura con toda la ropa que han encontrado en el regazo de Carol, pasando por alto la ácida respuesta de la tatuadora. Ella sigue extrayendo cosas de la mochila y de la bolsa atada a su espalda, gemela de la que llevaba el trampero ligada por delante. En cuanto puede, constata que el sol está alto y como no tiene nada de hambre (¡maldita Coca-Cola light!), agarra el arco y busca el puesto de guardia, relevando a Glenn.

Al principio doblaba guardias para estar sola, para no tener que dormir e identificar las caras de sus pesadillas. Luego, Daryl y Rick la obligaron a acortar sus jornadas de vigilia. Ahora, le gusta estar allí, cuidándoles. Se siente en deuda no tanto por lo que ellos le dieron a ella; salvar su vida; sino por lo que para ellos supuso mantenerla con vida. Ellos merecen una oportunidad, la han luchado y va a hacer todo lo posible para que no la pierdan.

 

—0—

 

— Nos está mintiendo, Rick.

— No, no lo hace Carol.

— Pero, ¿no te das cuenta? Es imposible, im-po-si-ble.

Daryl permanece callado, apoyado en el árbol. Se olía esto pero ya está hecho y de nada vale haber tenido la situación en mente antes.

— Escúchame, yo la he visto.

— ¿El qué?

— Sus cicatrices.

— Por Dios, ¡todos tenemos cicatrices! Cómo si no íbamos a seguir vivos, Rick—los ojos de la mujer buscan los de Daryl pero él prefiere bajar la vista hacia el polvo de sus zapatos.

— Créeme, Carol, las de ella no dejan lugar a dudas.

— No—menea la cabeza de un lado a otro—No, no, no y no.

—Son mordiscos—el alguacil siente el peso de las palabras del cazador, advirtiéndole que era mala idea. En el fondo lo sabía pero ella los había salvado a todos, había salvado a su hija. No podían seguir dejándola aparte.

—Yo también puedo hacerlo.

— Sea como sea, ya es de los nuestros—la voz de Daryl sorprende a la mujer, la cual ya había dado por sentado que no intervendría.

— No es de los míos—se gira hacia su amigo que la mira con la cabeza ladeada—Y no debería ser los tuyos tampoco. Si es una mentirosa no podremos confiar en ella.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?—Rick interviene.

— Vale, pues pongámosla a prueba—claudica Peletier. La garganta de Daryl produce un sonido seco y ronco, una carcajada amortiguada.

— ¿Qué propones?

— Que nos lo muestre.

— Bueno, no le hará mucha gracia enseñarnos la espalda…

—No—le interrumpe la mujer—Quiero ver cómo ocurre.

— ¿Se te ha ido la puta olla?—la ballesta a su espalda se queja con sus aspavientos—Obligarla a que la muerdan, ¿estás loca?

— Así sabremos la verdad.

— De ninguna manera—se acerca al rostro de su amiga—De ninguna manera—le espeta de nuevo y se marcha, cabreado.

 

—0—

 

—Vamos.

— ¿Qué?—la chica se despereza tras pasar varias horas vigilante. Por la cantidad de luz, los niños deberían merendar ya. Él no responde, como es habitual, y camina pero ella se queda inmóvil. En cuanto descubre que no viene detrás vuelve tras sus pasos, nervioso.

—He dicho que nos vamos.

— ¿Alguien necesita algo? ¿A cazar? Carl debe devolverme el machete…

—Tienes el arco y tu puñal, no necesitas más.

Basándose en intercambios similares anteriores, Debbie sigue a Daryl hasta que en lugar de dirigirse a la arboleda, opta por el terraplén donde descansa su moto.

— ¿Dos paseos en el mismo día? ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos suficiente combustible?

Arranca el motor y la mira de una manera que nunca antes había visto. La urgencia hiela su sangre y siente la punta de los dedos fría.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Daryl?

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Pero, ¿y los demás?

— No les pasará nada.

— ¿Entonces?

—Tienes que venir conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Deja de preguntar de una maldita vez!—le agarra la muñeca y tira hacia él. No quería tratarla así, no le gusta parecer un cabrón violento pero no tiene tiempo para esto. Ella no tiene tiempo. Si Carol le pone la etiqueta de “amenaza para la supervivencia del grupo”… En fin, ya ha visto otros casos.

Se retuerce y baraja las causas que pueden haber desencadenado su reacción. No tiene la menor idea.

— ¿Confías en mí?—sus dedos no la aferran aunque se mantienen enlazados alrededor de su muñeca. No contesta y se sube tras él.

 

—0—

 

—Esa cabaña no pinta mal.

—No.

—¿No?

—Podemos quedarnos acorralados si viene un grupo de caminantes.

— ¡Ah, claro! Y es mejor estar aquí fuera, durmiendo al raso. Podrías relajarte un poco, ¿sabes?

Se acerca a ella con otra de sus miradas de aviso y se aleja sin hablar, sin bajar la cabeza. Está raro, más de lo normal. No ha querido decirle por qué han abandonado el grupo, por qué han huido como si hubiesen cometido un crimen, por qué no ha podido traer la mochila con sus cosas.

No piensa entrar a una trampa de cuatro paredes y un techo. Aprendió. No sucederá lo mismo con ella. Él se encargará de que Debs permanezca a salvo.

 

—0—

 

— Duerme—rumia. Le ignora y se sienta, encogiendo las rodillas contra el pecho. La noche es fría y apagaron el fuego pronto para que no llamase la atención de vivos ni muertos.

— ¿Así va a ser?—él apoya la ballesta en su pierna y la mira sin comprender—Esto—abre los brazos—Esta mañana creía que formábamos parte de un grupo y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, sin saber por qué diablos…

— ¿Cuántas veces te han mordido?—se acuclilla frente a ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Traga grueso e involuntariamente sitúa las manos en sus tobillos.

—Tres. Tobillo derecho, brazo izquierdo y aquí—señala el lateral derecho, justo bajo el pecho— ¿Quieres que te las enseñe?—el hombre niega con la cabeza—Pues, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—En algunas de esas ocasiones, ¿sabías que iba a pasar?

—Sólo en la última—ve como pasa por sus ojos una emoción. No sabe identificar si es horror, tristeza o decepción… O una combinación de las tres— ¿Te contó Rick…?

— Sí—cierra y abre el puño derecho, enfadado. Claro que el alguacil compartió con él la experiencia de Deborah en el Grady Memorial. Aún eso le hace pensar si quiere vivir en este mundo de mierda donde gente como aquella disfrutaba de comida, refugio,…

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Daryl? ¿He hecho algo?—quizás sólo quieren dejarla atrás, piensa. Le agarra del antebrazo y él se suelta, farfullando algo parecido a una negación— ¿Entonces?

— Carol no te cree.

— Me da igual.

— No, no debería darte.

— ¡Ah!—ríe ante la estupefacción del cazador—Quiere pruebas—se levanta y recoge el poncho que le servía de manta—Bueno, deberías habérmelo dicho antes, nos habríamos ahorrado el frío—va recogiendo las pocas cosas y las coloca en la motocicleta.

— ¡Ey, ey, ey!—Daryl la sujeta por un brazo para mirarla a la cara— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Venga, volvamos.

— ¿Estás loca?

— No digo que no sea posible—sonríe conmovida por la preocupación de su compañero—Pero no existe razón para que estés lejos de tu gente.

—No me voy a ir sin ti, ni lo sueñes—sus dedos la aprietan con más fuerza.

—No te alarmes, Daryl, voy a regresar contigo.

La suelta y cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, mirándola intensamente con la cara semi oculta por su pelo.

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas—sabe que es preocupación pero ha sonado a amenaza. Por primera vez siente ganas de abrazarle, de prometerle que no va a pasar nada y que se quede tranquilo con ese contacto. Probablemente es la primera persona que se preocupa por ella de forma genuina desde Norman.

— Sí, sí lo harás—palmea el asiento de la moto—Vamos.

—No—articula—No—la aparta y saca de la alforja el poncho, aferra su brazo y tira de ella hasta el lugar donde dormía.

—Daryl, joder.

—No—ella se revuelve ante su empujón y él se separa lo suficiente para apuntarla con la ballesta en la frente.

— ¿En serio?—tira el poncho al suelo y se acerca al rastreador con los dientes apretados hasta que la punta de la flecha casi roza su piel y él opta por bajar el arma.

— ¿Por qué coño no lo entiendes?

— No, ¿por qué coño no lo entiendes tú? Es de mí de quién desconfían y es a mí a quién muerden.

— Pero—patea una piedra, con furia.

— Tras quedarme sola y que me capturasen los del hospital, hui. Hice una locura, transité pasillos plagados de caminantes y esquivé las balas de los guardias. Salí de ese puto sitio y me agazapé en un inmueble cercano, sin comida, sin agua,…

—Me importa una mierda, Debs—le grita, acercándose a su cara de nuevo con el cuello estirado hacia delante.

—No, sí que te importa, Daryl—ella le sujeta el brazo y mantiene la corta distancia—Ya me habían mordido dos veces, sabía que esa mierda no me convertía y di con un grupo de gente, un campamento con tiendas de campaña y provisiones dentro del propio edificio. Me acogieron y me convertí en una de ellos. Me protegían cuando los guardias hacían batidas para encontrarme y compartieron todo lo que tenían—Daryl deja de forcejear y levanta la palma de las manos—Un día, en una expedición para localizar recursos, un caminante mordió a Susan, una chica del grupo embarazada. Los demás querían dejarla atrás pero su marido se volvió loco y accedieron a introducirla en el refugio. No dejaban de repetirle que tenían que matarla pero yo les pedí que no lo hicieran…

—Se lo contaste—afirma el hombre, mordiéndose los labios. Ella siente las ganas de llorar, ese empujón que va desde su estómago hacia el rostro y que torna débiles sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sí—cierra los ojos—Les rogué que esperaran, que si yo podía quizás muchos podrían pasarlo—Daryl niega con la cabeza y ella imita su gesto—Murió y se convirtió.

— ¿Hicieron que te mordiese o algo?

—No—observa como la sangre abandona su cara y palidece en segundos—Pero pensaron que si mi sangre no enfermaba…—Daryl abre mucho los ojos y ella tiembla perceptiblemente—Me desperté en mitad de la noche con el marido de Susan abriéndome la espalda.

El rastreador le da una patada al árbol tal que lo hace sacudirse y desprender muchas de sus hojas. Ella le observa sorprendida ante una reacción tan emocional por su parte. El hombre tira la ballesta al suelo y la envuelve con fuerza entre sus brazos. Siente las ganas de abandonarse, de llorar y zambullirse en todo el dolor pasado.

No sabe por qué lo ha hecho pero sabe que necesitaba hacerlo. La aprieta un poco más contra él al pensar en todo lo que ha vivido y todo lo que no ha contado ni jamás compartirá con él. No es justo que no hubiese nadie para protegerla, una puta persona que la mirase más allá de ser una supuesta cura. Se habían olvidado que era un ser humano, uno vivo en un puto mundo podrido de muertos que andan.

—Por eso vamos a volver, Daryl—escucha su voz desde su abrazo—Vamos a ir, voy a dejar que me muerdan y se acabará el asunto.

—Habrá otra manera.

—Si la había, ¿por qué me sacaste de allí?—se desprende de su cerco aunque sus manos están apostadas en el interior de sus brazos. Desea tener una solución, ser más inteligente y rápido.

—Quizás yo…—su risa le interrumpe y Deborah aprieta sus antebrazos antes de alejarse.

—Dejarás que te muerdan por mí, ¿no? No, esto sólo lo puedo hacer yo. Por ellos merece la pena, ¿sabes?

—Y si se vuelven todos locos como los de Atlanta e intentan sacarte la sangre o cualquier mierda rara.

—Pues en ese caso, espero contar contigo.

 

—0—

 

—Tengo una condición.

—No debería ponerla ella—interviene Carl y Debbie le dedica una sonrisa.

—Ya pero no lo va a hacer y yo, sí. Sólo estaremos nosotros—Daryl mira a cada uno de los presentes: Deborah, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Michonne, Rick y Carl.

—Pero en cuanto enferme la van a ver todos, ¿cómo piensas ocultárselo a los demás?—apunta Carol.

—Eso no es mi puto problema—masculla, proyectando su cuerpo hacia delante.

—Buscaremos un lugar seguro apartado—ofrece Rick—Lo suficiente cerca para hacer turnos y cuidarla.

—No vamos a hacer turnos—se opone el menor de los Dixon que no para quieto.

—Daryl—Deborah intenta sujetarle de la manga pero se zafa.

—No, cállate. Oídme. Esto es una puta locura—se acerca a Rick—Nosotros no somos así.

—Lo sé, estoy contigo—el alguacil se pone al lado de su amigo.

—Pues yo no estaré tranquila hasta que lo vea.

—Ni yo—añade Michonne, ganándose la mirada furibunda del cazador.

— ¿Y vosotros? ¿También queréis que pase por esto?—señala a la hija de Hershel y a su marido, que no responden.

—Yo creo que si de verdad es así y a ella no le importa… Nadie más dudaría.

Carl se oculta tras el ala del sombrero, evitando la mirada furiosa de Dixon. Deborah vuelve a intentar tocar a Daryl y aunque la mira enfadado, la deja estar.

—Diréis que me he ido de expedición para ver hacia dónde dirigirnos—algo que no había perdido a pesar del cambio del mundo era su temple. Deborah siempre fue la chica alegre, vital y tímida en la escuela. Observaba más que hablaba y por eso, cultivó una templanza que le fue muy útil en su ya pasada vida profesional—Como no será muy creíble que me vaya sola, uno de vosotros tendrá que venir conmigo y será alguien del que los demás se fiarán. Y Carl, no es que no me importe pero a vosotros sí, así que lo haré.

Siente el jalón de Daryl: incómodo, malhumorado pero, sobre todo, impotente… Como un animal enjaulado.

—Iré yo—se propone Carol.

—No pienso quedarme aquí, Rick—se mueve y se libera de la mano de Deborah, otra vez. Ella permanece quieta a su lado.

—Hemos dicho una persona…—chasquea la lengua ante la mirada del trampero—Vas a venir de todas maneras, ¿verdad?

—Vamos a relevar a Abraham y a Rosita—aunque no dice su nombre, su mirada deja claro a quién se dirige.

—Pero todavía quedan cosas por hablar…— Daryl retrocede dos pasos, mira a Carol desafiante y agarra a Debs. Ella se deja llevar por el tirón de su amigo y marchan callados hasta el puesto de guardia.

 

—0—

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Llevas un rato mirándome como si quisieses preguntarme algo, así que adelante, contestaré lo que quieras.

Se rasca nerviosamente la nuca.

—Dijiste que te sentiste morir, ¿y si no lo soportas?—piensa en el dolor y en que no sabe cómo va a gestionar verla sufrir ante él por una puta cabezonería, por algo tan jodidamente evitable.

— ¿Crees que me voy a convertir?

— Creo que no merece la pena comprobarlo.

Vuelve a instaurarse el silencio entre ambos. Daryl no deja de morderse los dedos y ella no quiere confesarle que está aterrada, que si sale “bien” los demás sabrán que es y teme que se repita el pasado, casi más a que termine siendo otra caminante.

Que los que se están tornando en esos meses en su nueva familia la vean sólo como un fenómeno, que piensen que ella puede salvarlos cuando no sabe ni salvarse a sí misma. Teme que cuando se levante tras el dolor y la fiebre, él la mire diferente.

Quiere llevársela lejos de allí, protegerla de sus propios amigos. No necesita más sufrimiento, ha sobrevivido y un experimento tan gratuito es una enorme montaña de mierda.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo?—escucha su susurro por encima de los sonidos del campamento y siente el calor de su cuerpo, su hombro derecho apoyado en su brazo izquierdo.

—Ajá—gruñe—Por supuesto.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Maldito trasto!

—Pero si es tu querida Harley, no la trates así, Norm.

— Es una mala puta, eso es lo que es.

El ex marine intenta arrancarla de nuevo, con nulo resultado. Han gastado casi toda su comida y la munición de la recortada de Norman. Sólo tienen un machete, dos cuchillos, una pareja de puños americanos y una pistola con siete balas. ¡Ah!, y un par de chicles de fresa.

— Podemos seguir andando.

— ¿Hasta Virginia? Si estamos a 15 millas de Atlanta aún.

Han venido todo el camino por la 40 para poder dar en Fort Smith con el hijo de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, pero no llegaron ni a acercarse. El fuerte estaba derruido en parte y lleno de caminantes.

En Memphis se vieron obligados a cambiar a la 78 por la cantidad de no muertos y barricadas en la 40. El viaje era más largo y les obligaba a  desviarse por Georgia en lugar de ir directamente por Kentucky o Carolina del Norte pero no podían permitirse sentarse a discutir. Así que buscaron más combustible, algo de comer y siguieron en la carretera. A veces perdían tiempo dando algún rodeo para acercarse a coches y robarles la gasolina.

Apenas paraban, salvo para hacer sus necesidades y cuando Norman estaba muy cansado. Con el tiempo Deborah aprendió a dormir sobre la espalda de su amigo aunque le había costado dos caídas (nada excepcionalmente grave) y la preocupación de su compañero. La habilidad que había perfeccionado era la de enganchar sus pies por el interior de los tobillos del motero. En caso de caída, probablemente se rompiese la articulación pero si no lo hacía, acabaría partiéndose la crisma.

La carretera les había mantenido centrados y aunque habían tenido encontronazos con caminantes y algún que otro superviviente, habían salido airosos.

Recordaban a veces al autoestopista que pretendía unirse a ellos diciendo que en la moto cabrían los tres. Ante la negativa de Norman les había sacado un arma e intentó robarles la moto.

Fue la primera persona que Deborah asesinó en su vida. Le clavó el machete en la barriga y Norman lo desarmó.

Tras eso, nunca se detuvieron por nadie.

 

—0—

 

— Da igual, le va a poner pegas a cualquier lugar que encontremos—otra mirada furibunda y un escupitajo al suelo.

— Daryl—el policía cierra la puerta tras de sí.

— Es peligroso e innecesario.

— He accedido—otra mirada airada antes de dejar caer su peso sobre dos balas de heno.

— Me da igual.

— Ya lo sé—Rick se sienta al lado de su amigo.

— Sí, todos lo sabemos—corea Deborah, colocándose frente a ambos hombres.

— Tú podrías hacerles cambiar de idea—aunque el trampero no le mira, el alguacil sabe que se dirige a él.

— No—ataja la mujer—No quiero que sigan desconfiando.

— ¡A la mierda!—Daryl se levanta y proyecta el cuerpo sobre ella hasta casi tocarle la frente con la punta de la nariz. La mujer no se mueve un milímetro, quizás antes lo hubiese hecho, intimidada… Pero ya conocía lo suficiente a Daryl Dixon para estar segura de que jamás le haría daño—Tu puta cabeza no funciona, Debs—ambos ven como se aleja, maldiciendo.

— ¿Sabes? Tiene razón, quizás podría volver a hablar con ellos.

— No, Rick—se sienta en el espacio que ocupaba el cazador y apoya una de sus vendadas manos sobre la rodilla del alguacil—Necesito que esto acabe. Sé que sólo acabará así.

 

—0—

 

Está cabreado. La furia es una emoción conocida y se siente bien con ella. Que le jodan al mundo.

— Daryl.

A todos y a cada uno de los putos supervivientes de este puto mundo. Y a los muertos, no, porque ya están más que jodidos.

— ¿Piensas estar así mucho rato?—siente la ligera pausa entre dos movimientos, señal de que la ha escuchado—Daryl, por favor—continúa afilando la punta de la flecha sin levantar la vista de sus manos—Si así lo quieres…

Ve como la cabeza de la chica irrumpe en su regazo y se apoya sobre sus rodillas. Pudo esquivarla sin problemas al escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos y el deslizar de su ropa. Desplaza las manos hacia la izquierda para proseguir con su labor pero sin correr el riesgo de que le caiga alguna viruta en el rostro.

— Daryl—le llama de nuevo mientras se acomoda sobre el cuádriceps de su compañero— ¿No te cansas de estar enfadado?

—No—se maldice por dentro por haber dado muestras de estar abierto a una conversación, cuando lo único de lo que tiene ganas es de destruir.

— Pues llegará un momento en que lo hagas—intuye las sensaciones tras la mirada azul, fija en la labor. Levanta una mano y la apoya en el bíceps derecho, no sin reservas. Gruñe y coloca la flecha en el alimentador frontal de la ballesta.

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar, Debs?—se sorprende ante la calma que transmite su voz.

— Que me vas a dejar hacer a mí.

— ¡Joder! Me parece…

— Lo sé, Daryl—le acaricia el brazo hasta la muñeca y él la mira largamente con el gesto agrio—No me hace ni puta gracia, no es la mejor idea que he tenido en mi vida y si pudiese evitarlo, lo haría.

— Puedes—siente una extraña sensación de confortabilidad ante sus caricias aunque retira el brazo y los apoya en la tierra de su espalda, quedándose extendido y con ella apoyada en su muslo.

— No. No puedo huir eternamente—su mano se queda suspendida en el aire y luego, la baja hacia su estómago—Además, es una estupidez porque tras tanto tiempo sola, es la primera vez que me siento segura acompañada. No quiero volver…

— Me iré contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— No estarás sola y no te pediré que hagas ninguna mierda.

Se queda en silencio y espera. Intrigado, se alza sobre sus codos y la encuentra con la mirada perdida en la copa de los árboles. Parece relajada, ninguna arruga en el rostro aunque sabe que ha entrado en la treintena. Admite que es justo la clase de mujer en la que jamás se habría fijado de no haberse levantado los muertos: una buena chica de ciudad, de esas alternativas y que son tan independientes que cualquier viso de la “Vieja América” a la que él pertenece, le horrorizaría. Una de esas mujeres a las que no les importa bañarse en maquillaje y tinta pero gritan asqueadas si les salpica un poco de fango en un tobillo.

— Nadie hace nada a cambio de nada—no muta un ápice la expresión de su cara pero sus ojos se han transformado, nublándose, anunciando una tormenta de las que parecen que salen de la nada pero que se han estado fraguando durante mucho.

Piensa en que podría moverse, levantarse, alejarse de él y no darle más razones para que se oponga. Sin embargo, su negativa le hace sentirse valorada.

— Yo no—apenas susurra antes de enganchar la primera de sus lágrimas con sus dedos, dejándole una marca de tierra en la sien—Debs—no sorbe ni se agita, sus lágrimas se agolpan en los párpados hasta que se anegan y se deslizan por su piel, hacia el nacimiento de su pelo.

El sureño piensa todo lo que puede decir o hacer en una situación así, frustrándose, se siente como un pez fuera del agua. No se le dan bien las emociones, las palabras o la cercanía corporal.

Y no obstante, el instinto le marca la pauta y le ayuda a reconocer cuando es gata o cuando pantera.  

Le seca cada una de sus lágrimas con un cuidado que nadie atribuiría al dueño de unas manos como las suyas: fuertes, llenas de callos, de marcas, de heridas,… Pero también son cálidas y, sobre todo, no quieren hacerle daño. Sus silencios no están cargados de preguntas, sus miradas no están esperando una renuncia para descubrir sus cartas, no la presiona buscando revelar su identidad. Con él puede únicamente estar y sentirse protegida.

— A veces siento que sólo estoy viva para ti—se escucha y piensa que no le entenderá, que no sabe hacerse comprender.

— Eres un ser humano y no voy a dejar que nadie te trate como si no lo fueses.

 

—0—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar aquí! Espero que te encuentres cómodo en el fin del mundo ;)


	3. Weird lonely cowgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No estamos rotos, no seguimos cada uno por nuestra parte pero... ¿quién es parte de qué?
> 
>  
> 
> ________________________________
> 
> Final de We are not broken - Primera saga dentro de Into the Apocalypse: Stories about Life and Death series.

—0—

 

Recuerda que hubo un momento en el que le dolían tanto las piernas que pensaba que caería al siguiente paso. Pero no ocurrió, siguió andando, luchando, mojándose, pasando hambre, cazando, respirando,… Algunas veces incluso dormía más de una hora seguida.

Estaba sola en medio de la nada pero los edificios de Atlanta nunca desaparecían de su vista. Debía llegar allí y encontrar a más personas.

Necesitaba creer que Norman y ella no eran los únicos.

Que ella ahora no era la única.

 

—0—

— ¿Por qué no está ella aquí?

— Lo hemos estado pensando, nosotros no somos así.

— No contéis conmigo—ladra el cazador.

— Podemos llevarlo a cabo cualquiera—susurra Michonne.

— No, Daryl no está diciendo eso. Simplemente quiere…

— ¿Me oís? Si alguno intenta hacerle daño, le mataré.

Da tres pasos, enfurecido. Rick observa a su hermano de sangre, es un tío con un corazón enorme que siempre antepone a todos y todo a sí mismo. Hay algo poderosamente animal en él, como si el grupo fuese su manada.

— Y entonces, ¿sencillamente lo dejamos como está?—Maggie interviene.

— ¿Sabes tú si puedes sobrevivir a que te muerda un caminante?—Dixon la mira con intensidad.

— No.

— ¿Quieres que lo probemos?—aferra por el hombro a Glenn, quien agacha la cabeza – No tendremos que caminar mucho para encontrar uno de esos putos zombies buscando un aperitivo exótico.

— ¡Daryl!—grita Carol — ¡No es lo mismo!

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no?—suelta al koreano y se enfrenta a la mujer.

— No es de los nuestros.

— ¿Vales tú más que ella?—se acerca tanto que sus rostros podrían tocarse.

— Estamos juntos desde el principio, Pookie—Peletier intenta acariciar uno de sus brazos desnudos pero el trampero la esquiva.

— De verdad, Carol, ¿crees que valemos más que ella?—se mantienen la mirada.

— ¡Venga, chicos! Esto no trata de eso, no es…—el alguacil intenta apaciguar los ánimos.

— Sí—afirma la mujer y Daryl parpadea varias veces seguidas, incrédulo. Se muerde los labios y camina nervioso, incapaz de mantenerse quieto. Claro que no todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor: los del Grady, el Gobernador, los Lobos,… Hay muchos que se merecían morir incluso antes del evento. Incluso es posible que algunos de los supervivientes de ASZ en el caso de tener que elegir, acabasen lejos de su mira.

Sentía que no podía hacer lo mismo con Debs. Ella se merecía un puto refugio, un grupo que no quisiese diseccionarla como si ya estuviese muerta. Y ese lugar nunca lo encontraría junto a Carol.

Daryl apreciaba mucho a Peletier, fue su primera amiga, su confidente. Incluso los otros siempre bromeaban con su posible relación sentimental y le daba igual. Era su compañera. Sin embargo, cambió. Se alegraba que fuese más fuerte, que no se considerase una carga, pero le apenaba que hubiese perdido la humanidad en el camino.

— Chicos, si nunca hubiese descubierto que es capaz de sobrevivir a la mordida, ¿la habríamos dejado entrar en el grupo?— todos los ojos se dirigen a Glenn, con caras de desconcierto—Pensadlo. Nos estamos enfrentando por algo que no cambiaría su valor como miembro aquí.

— Es buena en las incursiones y tiene una puntería estupenda—la voz de Carl es un invitado para el que nadie estaba preparado. Mira a su padre, el cual pasa el brazo por sus hombros—Siempre echa una mano a todo el mundo. A mí me da igual si es inmune o no.

 

—0—

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienen veredicto?

— No bromees.

Descruza las piernas y salta de la valla, advirtiendo la cara de funeral que trae. Bueno, a decir verdad, sabe que el cazador no suele tener una expresión amable pero nota su preocupación. Es como un zumbido que la conecta a él, una vibración que se extiende entre ambos. A menudo tiene la sensación de estar dentro de una jauría y de que él es el único que daría dentelladas al aire por ella frente al resto del grupo.

— ¡Ey, Dixon! Dime algo. —aunque intenta sonar despreocupada, el silencio de su compañero la intriga. Daryl la mira con esos ojos donde permanentemente vive el sufrimiento y aparta sus pocas pertenencias a un lado—No pienso irme otra vez, Daryl…

— Trae tus cosas—la chica cruza los brazos ante el pecho, estoica—Dormirás conmigo.

— ¿Así? ¿Ni una caja de bombones o un ramo de rosas?—le da la risa pero no se la contagia al trampero— ¿Por qué?

— Tú sólo ven—se rasca la cabeza, incómodo—Nos quedaremos juntos no en el mismo justo lugar, yo no pretendo nada, si…

— Está bien—en ningún momento ha pensado que las palabras de su amigo guardasen alguna intención oculta. Es un hombre con unos modales de mierda, sí, pero noble como pocos. Tampoco será un gran traslado, ella duerme normalmente en el círculo común que hacen para protegerse y el sureño lo hace apartado, buscando siempre un lugar con buena visibilidad, no demasiado lejos del grupo pero lo bastante para sentir que estaba a su aire.

Cuando se gira para recoger sus escasas pertenencias, el trampero apisona la tierra para que sea algo más cómoda y tira su esterilla de manera horizontal, para que sirva de triste colchón a ambos.

 

—0—

 

Se encuentran espalda con espalda, sin tocarse. Intuyen que ninguno duerme.  Deb se vuelve primero y permanece un rato observando las alas del chaleco.

— No te fías de ellos ahora, ¿por qué?—su susurro cerca de sus omóplatos, aún protegidos por las prendas, le despierta una sensación de desasosiego en la boca del estómago.

— Yo no he dicho que no me fíe—el hombre se mueve, quedando extendido boca arriba y coloca los brazos tras su nuca.

— Ya y por eso me has sacado de allí, ¿no?—intuye su media sonrisa recortada por la luz de la luna— ¿O me están alejando de ellos por su bien?

— No—ladea la cabeza para buscar su cara en la oscuridad, apenas puede distinguir claramente la mitad de su rostro. No importa, sabe que podría reconocerla aunque estuviese tapada del todo, de cierta forma, es como si le perteneciese—Sólo intento protegerte.

— No—traga grueso—No hace falta que te enemistes con tus amigos por mí, Daryl. Son tu gente, has estado con ellos desde el comienzo y yo siempre seré una extraña.

Su mirada sigue posada en ella, ya sabe que la escucha pero también que ha tomado una decisión y que no va a recular. Ha apostado por la chica rara, la tatuadora reconvertida en “elegida”, la única maldita persona que parece sobrevivir a la infección.

Daryl se vuelve a girar hacia su lado, dando por terminada la conversación.

 

—0—

 

El arma pesa en sus manos, se le resbala por la lluvia, la sangre y las lágrimas. Espera a pesar de sus ruegos, ella es incapaz de no mantener la esperanza en que se levante de nuevo siendo como era.

Su cuerpo va perdiendo la temperatura de la virulenta fiebre y, entre sollozos, a veces le parece que su pecho se mueve. Sin embargo, no. Norman se ha ido.

Tiene que dispararle en la cabeza, han guardado ese par de balas para tal efecto.

Los bosques de las cercanías de Atlanta les protegían hasta que robando combustible, dio con un pasajero inesperado en el maletero de la camioneta. Los intestinos del no muerto colgaban en su totalidad hasta sus pies, como si fuese un gusano al que había picoteado un ave como divertimento.

Ella no le vio y Norman sólo percibió el sonido de la chapa cuando el Walker se le tiró al brazo. Le desgarró más de dos tercios del antebrazo. Deborah le cruzó el cráneo con una vara metálica pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vagó arrastrando a su amigo todo el día hasta que éste se opuso y la obligó a parar.

— Encontraremos a alguien y te sacaremos adelante.

— No, Debbie, cariño.

Aún recuerda sus caricias en el pelo…

 

— ¿Hacia dónde vas?—al escuchar la voz rasgada de Daryl se queda parada, de pie, a su lado y una lágrima impacta en la chaqueta del cazador—Ven—tira de su mano y vuelve a tumbarse, pero esta vez, rodeada por los brazos del arquero.

 

—0—

 

Rick le da una patada suave en el zapato y abre los ojos. Está despierto desde que notó como Deborah se ponía en pie, tras lo que parecía una pesadilla o un mal recuerdo. No ha logrado conciliar el sueño tras eso y aunque podría decir que con motivo de la preocupación, realmente disfrutaba del momento. Daryl Dixon nunca fue una persona a la que la efusividad y el amor le fueran familiares, quizás su madre a su manera, le demostraba algo. A su pasota y colgada manera.

Su padre y su hermano, salvando las distancias, le habían enseñado que los gritos y los golpes eran una forma de comunicación más que válida. Servía desde para felicitar un cumpleaños como para advertirte amablemente de que habías cogido justo la pieza de fruta que ellos querían.

Merle siempre decía que su hermano pequeño era el mimado de la familia. Eso era mierda: todos estaban muertos salvo él.

Notar la calidez de otra vida pegada a su cuerpo, sentir que para ella los brazos del menor de los Dixon eran una barrera y no una cárcel, que era capaz de tranquilizarse, dormirse y ser vulnerable ante él… De eso es de lo que el trampero disfrutaba hasta la llegada del alguacil.

Se levanta con cuidado sin embargo no puede evitar que ella le mire con una pregunta en sus ojos somnolientos.

— Duerme—le susurra y llevado por todas esas sensaciones, le acaricia el pelo antes de levantarse.

Ella dibuja una sonrisa leve, apenas un fruncido de sus labios y se arrebuja en la manta. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir así y Deborah concilia el sueño de nuevo con facilidad.

—0—

 

—Puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres.

Debs levanta la vista de la camiseta que intenta coser de nuevo. Tendrá ya unos siete arreglos o más y cada vez que mete la aguja, le da la sensación que apuñala el tejido y acorta aún más su vida. Sólo tiene dos camisetas así que intentará estirarlas lo máximo posible hasta que den con alguna tienda o casa abandonada.

Carl sigue mirándola con su hermana en brazos. Por encima del hombro del chico, la tatuadora advierte la vigilancia de Carol y Maggie en la distancia. Los hijos de Rick son los primeros que se le acercan en todo el día y calcula que no serán menos de las dos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Carl observa como la costura no es una de las mejores habilidades de Debbie. Tampoco es que la materia prima sea la óptima, todos ellos llevan ropas raídas. Su hermana es la mejor parada, en su día encontraron mucha ropa de bebé y es fácil, hallar ropa nueva de niño. Se ve que no suele estar dentro de las listas de elementos a cubrir. A veces piensa que su hermana puede ser el único bebé del mundo tras el evento.

— No pero no es necesario que estés aquí hasta que vuelvan…—el adolescente baja la cabeza y besa la frente de Judith—Nadie va a hacerte nada aunque no esté Daryl.

Deja la camiseta a un lado y sonríe — ¡Ajá! Con que Daryl es mi escolta, ¿no?

— Yo creo que sí—iguala la sonrisa de la chica y sus mejillas se tiñen dando a entender que no sólo piensa eso.

— Bueno, pues parece que “mi escolta” no estaría muy cómodo si hago casi cualquier cosa sin su presencia pero—guarda el costurero en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila y se levanta—no puedo rechazar una invitación de un joven tan atractivo—Carl pone los ojos en blanco pero Debs nota que el rubor se intensifica—Acompañado de una belleza como esta—toca la nariz de la pequeña con la punta de su dedo y ella gira la cabeza al lado contrario—Mmm, ¡qué carácter! ¿Me pregunto de quién lo habrá heredado?

— Se ve que no conociste a nuestra madre.

 

—0—

 

— Puede que te parezca una bruja pero no hemos llegado hasta aquí gracias a gente como tú—el agua apenas puede sacar la sangre de determinadas prendas.

— Ni me conoces.

Desde la perspectiva del chico Grimes sólo están lavando la ropa juntas, de manera distendida.

— ¡Oh, sí, cariño! Te tengo bien calada.

— Y según tú, ¿cómo es la gente como yo?—al pantalón casi le vendría mejor que se lo llevase la corriente a intentar quitarle toda la suciedad.

— Eres débil y sólo te has aprovechado de otros para sobrevivir. Si hubiese sido sólo por ti misma habrías acabado en el bosque hace mucho tiempo.

La mujer mayor no cree que una modernilla como Deborah, una californiana que no sabía seguro lo que eran las responsabilidades, se mantuviese a salvo todo este tiempo. Seguro que inventó esa mentira para poder saltar de grupo en grupo y que fuesen ellos la que la protegiesen. Los menos aptos suelen tener el suficiente olfato para parapetarse tras los competentes y sacrificarlos. Eso no pasaría en su grupo.

— Sé lo que estás haciendo. Daryl tiene buen corazón y te vales de eso para que sea tu…

Asió una de las piedras del lecho del río casi sin pensarlo y al sacar la mano del agua, Carol ya empuñaba su arma.

— ¡Chicas!—el grito de Michonne desde su puesto de vigilancia alerta a los demás. Deborah y Carol se mantienen acuclilladas, una con una piedra alzada a la altura de su hombro y la otra, con la pistola a la altura del pecho.

— Pondré una bala entre tus ojos antes de que intentes siquiera lanzarme eso.

Un “¿crees que me importa?” aletea en los labios de Deborah pero aunque en otro tiempo habría sido su respuesta automática, ahora no puede decirlo sin engañarse. — Si debo morir no va a ser aquí y no vas a ser tú—dice en su lugar, irguiéndose aún con la piedra en la mano.

Carol imita su movimiento y se quedan frente a frente.

— Vamos, dejadlo—grita Carl, corriendo hacia ellas.

— Me importa una mierda que ha pasado aquí pero, tú tira eso—Abraham es el primero que alcanza la posición de las mujeres—Y tú, enfunda de una puta vez.

— No tengo por qué hacerlo, ella no pertenece a mi grupo—responde Carol. El militar alterna la mirada entre ambas. Deborah deja caer la piedra hacia atrás y, desafiando a toda lógica, se acerca un paso más a Peletier.

— No sé por qué quieres verme muerta. Quizás no te gustan mis tatuajes, el color de mi pelo o que me cubra las manos.

— Sabes bien por qué es.

— No—apoya sus palabras con un gesto de su cabeza—Sé la excusa que te das y darás a otros.

—Eres una mentirosa, perra—Abraham desarma a Carol, que opone poca resistencia.

—Ven conmigo—agarra a Debbie del brazo, dejando a la mujer de pelo cano con Maggie y Michonne.

 

—0—

 

—Nada en las trampas.

— Alguna de esas malditas cosas se ha comido nuestras piezas—farfulla Daryl, dándole una patada a media liebre.

—También han roto los mecanismos.

—No es cosa de caminantes, Rick. Mira—Morgan levanta con su vara un par de hojas y vislumbran una W marcada en la base del árbol.

—Abrid los ojos—el alguacil aferra la culata de su arma.

 

—0—

 

 

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro.

— ¿Ha sido siempre así?

— ¿Quién? ¿Carol?—asiente con la cabeza—No, al principio era invisible.

— Cuesta creerlo.

— Pues lo era—Glenn se pasa la mano por su cabello negro.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Esto—el hombre hace un ademán abierto con las manos que abarca toda el pequeño refugio donde la han recluido—Todos hemos cambiado.

Se instaura otro silencio donde Deborah observa al koreano. Está tranquilo, afilando un cuchillo y limpiando la cincha donde lo lleva.

— ¿Sigues queriendo ponerme a prueba?—él la mira como si no comprendiese y la mujer baja la vista al cuchillo.

— No, ya no—guarda el cuchillo en la funda—Supongo que te debo una disculpa—ella intenta restarle importancia con las manos pero teniéndolas atadas le es difícil—Queríamos usarte de carnada, se nos fue la olla, lo siento Deborah.

— Da igual. No sois los primeros.

— Eso me hace sentir aún peor.

Otro momento en el que sólo se escuchan los sonidos del exterior. Glenn afina el oído, buscando las voces de Rick, Daryl, Aaron o Morgan. Nada.

— ¿Duele mucho?—se miran directamente a los ojos. No hacen falta aclaraciones.

— Deseas estar muerto pero estás tan débil que no atinas a ponerle fin—los ojos de la chica se posan en distintas partes del desvencijado cuartucho—Lo que menos te atormenta es la mordida en sí, es horrible que algo como eso se lleve un pedazo de tu carne pero es dolor físico. Primero tienes la adrenalina a tal nivel que no lo sientes, luego caes en un puto pozo de dolor y tras eso, se vuelve estable—se moja los labios—Lo peor es cuando empiezas a sentirte enfermo, como si fuese una gripe que te atonta y te entumece.

— ¿Y luego?

—Fiebre, pierdes la perspectiva. Dejas de saber que es real o no. Ves a gente que no existe y no llegas a sentir a los que te rodean. El tiempo se desvirtúa, ardes y tus sentidos comienzan a dejar de funcionar. En un momento no oyes, al siguiente no ves, no sientes nada y de repente, vuelve todo el dolor de golpe.

— ¿Y cómo puedes aguantar eso?

— No lo recuerdo, lo último que sé es que siempre quiero que alguien me remate—la mirada de la chica está tan apagada que usa el cuchillo para cortar sus ataduras.

 

—0—

 

—Salvados por los pelos—resopla Aaron.

Tres hombres yacen en el suelo, dos más han escapado y Daryl y Rick corren tras ellos. Morgan se lamenta por haber tenido que presenciar la ejecución, no supo hacerlos entrar en razón. No entendían que podían coexistir, que los vivos no eran el enemigo.

—Vamos—le azuza el rastreador de la ya extinta Alexandría—No sabemos si hay más en su dirección.

—0—

 

— Hola—Maggie susurra para no despertar a Deborah, dormida a los pies de Glenn.

— Hola—responde su marido, besándola— ¿Qué tal todo por ahí fuera?

— Carol no ha dicho mucho. Por aquí, ¿cómo ha ido?—la mujer observa la preocupación en el rostro de Glenn.

— Nos hemos equivocado con ella, Maggie.

— Lo sé. Daryl tiene buen instinto para la gente.

— Sí.

Se mantienen abrazados, compartiendo su calor. Deborah decide seguir haciéndose la dormida, de espaldas a ellos.

— Carol, ella…

— Ya, no la va a dejar en paz.

—Quiere forzar a Daryl a decidirse—la tatuadora hace de tripas corazón para no moverse ni un milímetro.

— Pero él ya ha decidido—el chico envuelve las manos de Maggie entre las suyas—Carol va a tener que aprender a olvidar.

 

—0—

La mujer gorgotea hasta morir ahogada por su propia sangre. En otro momento, el policía se habría sentido conmovido.

—Son ellos o nosotros—murmura para sí mismo.

Daryl recupera dos flechas del cuerpo de otro “lobo” y las limpia en su pantalón. Analiza las numerosas huellas que se entrelazan en esa zona aunque no con la suficiente velocidad.

— ¡Rick!

Un impacto y todo se vuelve negro.

 

—0—

 

Carl le ha traído un par de bayas comestibles.

— Lo siento, mi padre no ha vuelto y no hay nada más.

— ¿Aún no han regresado?—Deborah se pone en pie, nerviosa.

— No pero no te preocupes, lo conseguirán—la chica le mira con los ojos más parecidos a pozos que a unas pupilas humanas. Transmite al joven su desazón y durante su turno de guardia, no hablan de nuevo.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Hey! Pensé que te habían dejado seco.

—Soy difícil de matar—nota el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca al sonreír, señal de tener un labio partido. La cara de Daryl está hinchada por los golpes por lo que deduce que la suya no habrá corrido mejor suerte.

Están atados a dos árboles enfrentados y la gente del campamento parece ignorarles. Mira a su amigo.

— Era una trampa, la tenían preparada.

— Estarán cabreados porque matamos a su gente.

— No—el cazador baja la voz—A estos monstruos les importa una mierda la vida de nadie.

 

—0—

— Puedo ayudar a escoltarla.

— ¡Venga ya, Carol!—el enorme pelirrojo ríe buscando la mirada de Sasha.

— Sólo… Supongo que es mi labor también.

— No te preocupes, vamos bien—a la mujer no le gusta Carol, no la odia pero siente que no dudaría en sentenciar a quién fuese sin consultar con nadie más. A veces recuerda las enigmáticas palabras de su hermano sobre Carol Peletier: sólo ten cuidado.

La mujer de mediana edad se sienta al lado de los vigías y entorna los ojos. No han vuelto.

— Quizás deberíamos salir a buscarlos—dice Rosita, adivinando los pensamientos de su compañera.

— Esperaremos un poco más—determina Glenn—Si mañana por la mañana no están, saldremos en su búsqueda.

— Mañana puede ser muy tarde—comparte Carol.

— Lo haremos mañana—concluye Abraham, dando un voto de confianza a Rhee.

 

—0—

 

— Prometo no hacer nada.

— Estás más segura aquí dentro—Sasha le ha traído sus cosas junto con la manta de Daryl, desconoce si adrede.

— De verdad, ¿tan peligrosa es?

— Mejor quédate aquí, ¿vale?

Deborah acaricia la prenda del trampero y siente el estómago revuelto. Un mal presentimiento, no estarían hasta tan tarde de no haber dado con algún imprevisto.

— No han vuelto.

— Lo harán.

— Eso no lo sabes—le espeta, impotente.

— Ni tú tampoco.

 

—0—

 

Tras divertirse un poco a base de patadas y puñetazos se han reunido en el centro a comer como cerdos. Ni Daryl ni Rick quieren saber el qué.

— ¿Estás bien, hermano?

— He tenido días mejores, ¿y tú?

— Podría ser peor.

— ¿Crees que han descubierto nuestro campamento?

— Espero que no.

— Carol y los demás lo defenderán—Rick confía en que sea así.

—Sí—murmura Dixon pensando en que una reyerta es todo lo que necesita Carol para poder ir a por Debs. Forcejea con las ataduras y se despelleja la piel de las muñecas.

— ¡Hey!—le llama el alguacil—Ella es dura y es lista, no te preocupes.

— No me preocupa Carol—su voz rasgada se pierde entre los gritos de los lobos.

—No estoy hablando de Carol—Rick mira con la suficiente intención a Daryl dejando poco lugar a la duda.

 

—0—

 

Morgan calcula unos veinticinco.

— Deberíamos volver y traer refuerzos, no podremos con ellos solos.

— Si nos vamos, los matarán—el temple del hombre de color alucina a Aaron—Y no tenemos por qué luchar contra los veinticinco. Sólo tenemos que soltarlos y aguantar lo suficiente como para escapar.

— Morgan, es una locura, no podre…

— Lo vamos a hacer—ataja en un susurro—Esos hombres nos han salvado la vida, se lo debemos.

 

—0—

 

— No tiene de qué preocuparse. Si quiere quedarse con él…

— ¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Al final han salido del cobertizo y, sin rifle, Deborah ayuda con la vigilancia del perímetro. Carol, Maggie, Glenn y unos cuantos supervivientes de ASZ lo hacen en el otro extremo. Carl se ha quedado con Michonne, Abraham, Rosita y otro pequeño grupo en el que cuenta Debbie. Percibe las miradas de desconfianza de los supervivientes y las ignora, centrándose en la conversación que mantiene con la espadachina y el hijo del alguacil.

Cuando la californiana se atrevió a comentar lo que le había escuchado al matrimonio Rhee sólo recibió asentimientos. Parecía que la fijación de Peletier por Dixon era vox populi.

— Yo no quería meterme en medio de nada.

— No creo que te hayas interpuesto, Debbie—Grimes determina.

— Bueno, eso sólo lo sabe Daryl, ¿no?—deja la katana a un lado para mirar de frente a sus interlocutores—Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva.

— Si lo hace—susurra y ruega a un tiempo.

— Lo harán—sentencia Carl con la vista clavada en la linde del bosque.

 

—0—

 

— Eres consciente de que todo esto viene por ti, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué?—gruñe Dixon, medio atontado aún por la paliza.

— Que Carol tenga atravesada a Deborah—el alguacil parpadea con dificultad, el ojo derecho ha comenzado a hinchársele. Cree haberle escuchado un sonido de interrogación a su amigo—Está claro que va más allá de—mira a ambos lados y baja la voz un poco más—las cualidades de Debbie.

Daryl observa a su amigo, desorientado parte por los golpes, parte por lo que parece insinuar. No sé le ha pasado nunca por la cabeza que entre Carol y él hubiese algún interés más allá de ser amigos. No es que no le guste (aunque últimamente ha hecho méritos para ello), simplemente es algo que no se ha planteado nunca. En medio de un puto mundo enfermo lo de tener una pareja o lo que sea, la verdad, le importa una mierda.

—Venga, esto no es precisamente una charla de hoguera en el campamento, quizás sea lo último que nos digamos—el tono de Rick se escucha perfectamente a pesar de lo bajo que habla para no alertar a sus captores—No te conozco de antes, Daryl, pero he visto cómo has ido cambiando.

—Yo no he cambiado.

—Sí, sí que lo has hecho. Has dejado de ser un lobo solitario—dibuja una sonrisa por la oportuna comparación—y ahora te preocupas por el grupo.

—Son ellos o nosotros, ¿no?—utiliza las mismas palabras que su amigo. Es posible que sí. ¡Qué cojones! Es verdad lo que dice.

—Pero nunca te vi implicarte con nadie como lo has hecho con Deborah. Sí, probablemente fue así como Beth, sé que era muy importante para ti—el trampero baja la mirada hacia la punta de sus botas— pero yo no estuve allí con vosotros. No me voy a meter en denominaciones absurdas, ambos somos adultos, pero creo que sea lo que sea que sientes por Debbie no se parece a lo que puedas sentir por el resto.

 

—0—

 

— ¡Para!

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer desarmada?

—Tengo mis manos y mis pies.

—Deborah

—No—sigue caminando en la oscuridad. Lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, literal y metafóricamente.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas—Carol aparece frente a ella, no sabe cómo lo ha hecho.

—Pero si es algo que estás deseando—Debs avanza hacia ella, no busca el enfrentamiento pero su intuición le dice que la senda a seguir para encontrarlos va justo dónde se planta la pistolera.

— ¡Volvamos al campamento!—Michonne deja de advertir a la tatuadora y se centra en Peletier—No es el lugar ni el momento… Además, estamos dejando desprotegidos a los otros.

— ¿A los otros?—le da la espalda a Carol, presa de la rabia contra el discurso de la espadachina. Cuando escucha el crujido de las ramas tras de ella, ya es demasiado tarde.

— ¡Carol!—la increpa al tiempo que agarra el cuerpo de Deborah—No hacía falta que la golpeases.

— Claro que hacía falta, Michonne—los ojos azules la observan con tristeza—No ibas a hacerla cambiar de idea.

— Eso no lo sabes—susurra mientras arrastra a la californiana inconsciente.

— ¡Por favor! Iba sin armas, ni cuchillos, ni nada a meterse en medio del bosque. Escúchame, Michonne, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiese detenerla—la mujer observa los arañazos en los dedos de la chica y parte de las heridas que se muestran al desplazar la camisa y pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros y así ayudar a llevarla. Quizás se equivocó con ella, tal vez…

 

—0—

 

Gritos de fondo, un redondo y una pelea en medio. Daryl parpadea y le da un toque a la bota de Rick, que se ha quedado traspuesto.

— ¿Qué cojones?

—De repente algo les ha hecho estallar.

— ¿Será alguno de los nuestros?

—No lo creo.

— ¿No lo crees por qué pensabais que os íbamos a dejar en la estacada?—la voz de Morgan a su espalda sobresalta a Rick.

— ¡Joder!—Aaron rompe las ataduras de Daryl— ¿Podéis andar?—los hombres asienten con un gesto de la cabeza y se escabullen.

— ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

—Trampa por trampa. Es un secreto—susurra Aaron.

 

—0—

 

— Déjame

— No, no, no, gatita. Tienes que quedarte quieta o se abrirá la herida.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!—le pone la mano en la boca y desliza la cuchilla en diagonal por su omoplato izquierdo. Tantas son ya que no derrama ni una lágrima.

— Parece mentira que no aprendas, Debra, con lo lista que parecías—otro latigazo ardiente y su piel se abre a dos dedos del corte anterior—Cada vez que vengo te llevas cuatro de estos, ¿no sería mejor evitarlos?—la mano libre le levanta el camisón y le baja las bragas. Las correas que la atan a la cama de espaldas chirrían pero nadie viene a auxiliarla. Tal y como siempre.

Se retuerce intentando evitar lo inevitable y abre por enésima vez la herida de machete que le surca la espalda. El dolor físico es lo de menos, con sólo eso puede abstraerse a la época en que tatuaba gente y las entretenía con charlas de cualquier tipo. Se enteraba de cosas importantes de la vida de sus clientes, sobre todo de los que se hacían un tatuaje que requería varias sesiones. Con algunos incluso llegó a trabar amistad como con Norman.

Pero Norman ya no estaba, había dejado de existir y ella le envidiaba. Las cinchas repiquetean rítmicamente y los jadeos del guardián se intensifican. Deborah desearía tener cuchillas en la vagina.

 

—0—

 

Abre un ojo con pereza, sintiendo la mejilla dormida sobre su brazo. Cuando enfoca, se sienta rápidamente y da con la espalda en la madera.

—Tranquila—Deborah mira para todos lados y se da cuenta de que está de nuevo en el cochambroso cobertizo. Con los dedos busca la sensación que le late en la nuca— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Me golpeaste—constata con cara de extrañeza y a Carol, a sabiendas que no es lo más propio, se le escapa una media sonrisa.

—Era la única manera de detenerte, ¿verdad?—Debbie se fija que en frente de ella están sus armas y que la pistola de Carol las acompaña.

—Sí—se sincera— ¿Han vuelto ya?

—No.

—Tengo que ir a buscarles, me da igual que intentes…

—Iré contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no pienso quedarme en este maldito campamento sin ellos ni un segundo más.

 

—0—

 

—Somos nosotros—grita Rick desde distancia, precavido ante la poca luz de la luna.

— ¿Papá?—Carl intenta desentrañar la localización.

—Sí, por aquí.

Carol y Deborah salen de la cabaña al escuchar las voces y ven cuatro figuras apareciendo por el lado opuesto del prado.

— ¿Estáis bien?—todos se dirigen hacia ellos y Deborah corre hacia Daryl para cerciorarse de que es él y que vuelve de una pieza.

— ¡Dios! Pensé que no te vería de nuevo—del impulso, su cuerpo choca contra el pecho del cazador y le rodea sin dudarlo. Los brazos del menor de los Dixon la estrechan contra él y la alzan del suelo, como una pluma. Al levantar la cabeza para constatar lo ocurrido, la besa sin cruzar palabra alguna.

 

—0—

 

Sonríe por las cosquillas que le hace el pelo pero vuelve a introducir la nariz y a besar su cuello. No será la época más higiénica del mundo pero le importa poco. Ella acaricia los antebrazos que la rodean y cierra los ojos, feliz.

No ha habido ni una palabra. No son necesarias.

Ella es capaz de sobrevivir a la infección y él, posiblemente, el último hombre que se mantendrá en pie.

Ambos han sido “creados” para un mundo como éste.

Ambos han nacido para este momento… pero nadie dijo que dentro del Apocalipsis, la chica rara y el chico antisocial no pudieran enamorarse.

 

—0—

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido el final de la primera "mini-saga". De momento, sólo tengo alguna idea de la próxima pero no sé cuándo la publicaré. Gracias por haberla leído.  
> ¡Un abrazo!

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
